


Art for Masquerade

by Red_Pink_Dots



Series: NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Challenge [13]
Category: NCIS, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Cover Art, Digital Art, Gen, Inspired by...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21705715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Pink_Dots/pseuds/Red_Pink_Dots
Summary: Cover Art for the story Masquerade written by jane_x80 for Day 8 of NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Challenge at NCIS_discuss on LiveJournal.The theme for Day 8 is Holiday Charity Event.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Jack O'Neill, Ellie Bishop & Anthony DiNozzo
Series: NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Challenge [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/887130
Comments: 18
Kudos: 84





	Art for Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Masquerade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21727558) by [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/pseuds/jane_x80). 



> This artwork is part of a serie of Holidays stories and artworks that jane_x80 and I created in collaboration again this year for the challenge.
> 
> Je t’embrasse tendrement Jane, my Bernie! <3

Cover Art for the story [Masquerade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21727558) written by jane_x80 for Day 8 of NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Challenge at NCIS_discuss on LiveJournal.

The theme for Day 8 is Holiday Charity Event.

Summary :

Ellie is invited to go to a holiday charity event - a masquerade ball - by an old friend from the NSA who needs a date for an obligatory evening. She agrees and she even has the perfect dress for it. But when she is there, surprisingly, she spots a familiar face.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Masquerade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21727558) by [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/pseuds/jane_x80)




End file.
